The Portal Accident but Danny is a Werewolf
by Claire the Clueless
Summary: Were!Danny! Danny Fenton steps into his parents invention and is scratched by a werewolf. With the help of his friends Danny discovers his werewolf powers and saves Amity Park from the beings that emerge from the portal leading to the supernatural world.
1. Chapter 1

Were!Danny! bc why not. I feel like there is a lack of these fics? Anyways let us go on.

Three teens stood in front of a gaping hole. This hole in the wall promised many things, but had yet to deliver.

"So... What are we looking at?" One of the teens, a young goth girl with dark hair and an even darker fashion sense, started. She had been down to the lab many times since becoming friends with Danny and Tucker in the second grade, but the electrical hole had been a new addition.

"You're the one's who wanted to see it. It doesn't even work. I think my parents have given up." Danny said, his blue eyes scanning over the failed project nonchalantly. He was used to the crazy that was the Fenton household. He had been living there for sixteen years after all. It's just that his parents have never gone this far into their research into the paranormal realm.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Tucker asked peering into the hole, but keeping his feet firmly planted in the lab. Tucker was the curious one, being a techno geek he had a lot of interest in the Fenton gadgets.

"It's supposed to be a portal that leads to the supernatural realm. You know like vampires, werewolves, blah blah blah. My parents have been talking about it for months, and I would literally rather talk about anything else." Danny sighed. It was difficult having "freak parents." Of course they didn't have normal jobs, no they were scientists. Paranormal scientists that studied anything freaky that came from other realms to play evil tricks on humans. All of these creatures were bad, or at least that's what Danny had been told. He didn't even believe this other world his parents were trying to reach existed in the first place.

"You should go in it." Sam blurted out before she had a chance to think about what she was saying. "I mean... it'd be pretty cool if it did exist ya know? Supernatural beings and all. Plus, you already said it doesn't work so it wouldn't hurt to take a peak inside, maybe you'll find what's wrong with it."

"Yeah, plus, Junior year starts on Monday, dude, we'll be upperclassman! Do one cool thing before the summer ends."

Danny eyed his friends warily, not quite liking the idea. Curiosity got the best of him though, and the fact that if he didn't go in his friends would make fun of him for being afraid. Sam and Tucker knew Danny wasn't the biggest fan of his parents work and they also knew that deep down a little of this might be because of fear. With a deep sigh, he approached the empty portal. What could possibly go wrong by just looking around right?

Danny took one hesitant step into the portal before glancing back at his best friends. They smiled at him nervously. He took another deep breath before walking all the way into the metal plated hole. Danny actually found the inside to be pretty cool, there were lots of wires and metal tubes, none of which he knew the purpose of.

Danny was so engrossed in studying the empty portal that he didn't notice a metal tube in his path. When the raven hair teen tripped his hand automatically flew to wall where a switch was conveniently placed. He watched in slow motion as his index finger placed pressure on the 'on' button.

For a split second nothing happened and Danny felt warm relief fill his chest and then he saw the light.

One second he was in Amity Park at home down in the lab with his two best friends and the next he was another dimension. Danny felt as if he was burning alive as he got pushed backwards.

Danny landed on rough rocky ground. All the air was knocked out of him and he felt like his skin was singed off. If he made it out this alive he would never make fun of his parents work again. Danny looked around his surrounding. The Supernatural Realm had a sky that resembled muddled water and went on as far as he could see. Past that many doors and floating islands of all shapes and sizes were some what visible. He couldn't see much past the giant figure that eclipsed his sight from the rest of the Realm. A wolf, bigger than any wolf Danny had ever seen in his life was inches from Danny's sprawled figure. Danny's heart was racing and he felt his skin pulse from the force of the portal. He was knocked out of his trance by a deep growl.

Danny immediately sat up and began to back away towards the portal that was only a hundred yards behind him. This would be the last time he went along with any of his friends ideas, well if he survived.

He was only inches away from the portal when the giant wolf began to charge. Danny turned and threw himself towards the green swirls of the portal that led to the human world. His head had already passed through when he felt searing pain as the wolf clawed at the teens back. He felt the razor sharp claws travel from his right shoulder and down his back to his left hip.

Just as his whole body made it through to his parents lab he screamed for his friends to close the portal. He gasped in excruciating pain.

"Close. Portal. NOW." Danny growled out.

Tucker threw himself into action and closed the steel doors, hearing a heavy thump of a supernatural being trying to escape to the human side of the portal. His heart was racing, his ears not quite processing the deep gasps coming from his best friend.

Sam's only focus was on Danny. She examined ever part of him. His charred skin was already pink and healing, unlike anything the goth had ever seen. His back however was gushing with crimson blood and Sam could see the flaps of skin hanging off of Danny's bony body. She could see the claw marks, three deep cuts, and under the them bone was poking through with stark whiteness. Sam swallowed, trying to keep her lunch from coming up as her stomach lurched.

"Danny, oh my God. Danny please look at me. Stay awake." Sam was not a crier. She refused to show emotion in such a public way, especially in front of the people he loved the most. Yet, right now she felt the tears travel down her face and soak her shirt.

Sam gently rolled Danny on his back, and took his face in her hands. His eyes were mere slits as he tried to remain conscious, a fight he was quickly losing.

"Tucker.. we we need to patch him up. At least stop the bleeding, there might be a first aid kit-" She quickly turned around the find Tucker paralyzed in fear. "Tucker! Danny is dying and it's our fault! Snap out of it!"

At that Tucker jerked back into reality. His eyes darted around looking for any sort of first aid kit or towel to soak up some of his best friends blood. Tucker tried to keep his eyes from roaming over his best friends possible fatal wound. He couldn't help but notice Sam as she stroked Danny's sweat soaked hair. She was whispering something he couldn't make out and he was surprised to see mascara streaking down her face with her tears.

Tucker turned around, feeling as if he was invading a moment between his two best friends, even if one of them was near unconscious. Just as Tucker was riffling through another set of drawers, he heard a very audible gasp.

"Oh my god, Tucker look." Sam had noticed something moving under Danny's shredded skin. It looked like there was something snaking around around the claw marks, pulling together where Sam could see muscle and bone. At further observation she was that there wasn't a foreign object, but Danny's skin was actually stitching itself back together.

Tucker slow inched over to the pool of blood Sam hadn't noticed she was sitting in. His eyes spotted the same thing Sam's did.

"What the hell?" Tucker sputtered out. "Is he... Is he healing?" Tucker fell to his knees, ignoring the feeling of blood soaking through his jeans. His hand reached out but didn't make contact in fear of ruining the evident healing process.

"What do you think scratched him?" Sam whispered out, her voice hoarse from crying. She kept talking before Tucker could even reply with his theory. "We need to get him upstairs before the rest of his family gets here."

"Sam, we need to get him to a hospital. There's so much blood." Tucker said, swallowing the bile that was rising in the back of his throat. Sam's eyes jerked up to meet Tucker's.

"Look at him, Tuck. He's healing. If we take him to a hospital they'll make a spectacle out of him. We keep him here and figure out what scratched him." Although Sam sounded frustrated she still continued to run her fingers through Danny's dark hair.

Although Tucker didn't like it, he found himself nodding. Whatever had clawed his friend was Earthly, and Danny's back was almost completely healed for what Tucker could see.

"I'll take him and you stay here and clean the lab. Meet me back when you're done."

Sam stopped stroking his hair and reluctantly let Tucker pick up their unconscious friend. She tried to ignore the dull tug in her chest as Tucker clumsily walked Danny upstairs.

Finally, when the lab was spotless and Tucker had successfully carried Danny up two flights of stairs, Tucker and Sam looked over a bloody, unconscious Danny. Tucker had shrugged Danny's ruined shirt off so the two had a better look at his back.

Sam walked across the hall to the bathroom the Danny and Jazz shared and searched through the cabinet until she came back with a washcloth. She quickly ran it under warm water and went back to her injured friends side.

"We can't actually see how much he's healed through all this blood.. so may this will help." She said as she began to slowly dab at the drying blood. Sam tried to ignore the panic that was rising in the back of her throat. Danny hadn't moved a muscle since passing out after coming through the portal. She could tell Tucker was also worried by the way he was fidgeting and pacing around Danny's room.

Tucker couldn't help but gape at his best friends now clean back. Where muscle and bone was peaking out just minutes before there was now three clean scars. It looked like Danny's back had been healed for months. The skin was raised, and all redness was gone.

Tucker opened and closed his mouth a few times, unable to find words.

Sam gently flipped Danny over onto his now healed back. Just as she was pulling Danny's bangs out of his eyes, his blue orbs fluttered open.

Danny's mind was foggy as he came through. He remembered the portal and then the wolf. He even remember the feeling of its claws ripping through his flesh. Everything after that was blank.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting up. Surprisingly he felt no pain. He twisted his back from side to side. He then took in the appearance of his best friends. Sam, the strongest person he knew had tears streaking down her pale cheeks and drying blood smeared across her skirt and t-shirt. Danny's eyes widened as he looked to Tucker, who was also covered in blood, even his face looked stark compared to his normally warm complexion. The sixteen year olds mouth flopped open before quickly shutting. He searched through the fog of his mind, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for the appearance of his friends. That's when the memories came pouring back. The portal, the wolf, the pain. Danny shot up and rushed to his dresser where his mirror was sitting. He spun around looking at the long scars embedded in his skin. Danny's head was reeling. He had thought he was going to die from the scratch but now he was fully healed.

"How long was I out?" Danny asked turning his blue eyes from his back to his friends. Tucker and Sam exchanged a long look, silently fighting over who would explain the current situation to Danny. Finally, Tucker sighed and stepped forward.

"You were only asleep for like five minutes, man. You looked like you were gonna die. There was blood everywhere," he stopped to gesture from Sam to him, "and we- we didn't know what to do and you started healing. Like, on your own." Tucker stopped to take a deep breath. "What happened in the portal?"

Danny paused, wondering if he should tell his friends what happened when he turned on the portal. He decided against lying, they were his best friends and they deserved to know what happened. What might be happening...

"I got scratched by a wolf... a huge one, at least the size of a bear. I thought... I thought I was dying... how did my back heal so fast."

"You're guess is as good as ours, man." Tucker said with a shrug, trying to look nonchalant but the color has yet to return to his face. Sam who has been quiet through the whole interaction finally spoke up.

"I think I know what happened." She said and the boys turned to her curiously. "The portal is supposed to go to the supernatural world right? Well, what if you turned it on and got attacked by a werewolf. That would explain why it was so big and why you healed so fast. Danny, I think the scratch turned you into a werewolf. That's the only explanation." The boys stood there stunned for a second before turning to each other and busting out laughing.

"Yeah, Sam sure." Danny said through fits of laughter. They giggled for a few more seconds before finally straightening up. "There has to be some other explanation. I don't know what it is but there has to be one." Sam only rolled her eyes.

"You were both there. Danny you lost a ton of blood and you healed in under ten minutes and Tucker you saw it." Tucker only shrugged, the color finally returned to his face.

"I'm with Danny on this one, Sam. I can't explain what happened but there has to be some reasonable explanation to what happened. You're starting to sounds like Danny's parents."

Sam only smiled.

"Sure. We'll see what happens." Sam had read enough supernatural novels and lore to know what happened in the last hour. Danny and Tucker would realize soon enough but for now she would do more research for when the time came that they believed her.

Before the boys could say anything the front door to Fenton Works opened and closed.

"Danny! We're home!" Mrs. Fenton called from the bottom of the stairs. Danny's eyes widened as he looked at his friends. His memory was blurry but he clearly remembered the blood.

"I already cleaned it up. The lab is spotless." Sam said, realizing the look in his eyes.

"But you guys aren't... you should probably take a shower. Tuck, I'll lend you some of my clothes and I'll rummage through Jazz's closet to find something for you, Sam." Danny said as he pulled some clothes from his drawers and handed them to Tucker. He then disappeared down the hall to Jazz's room.

After Sam and Tucker were showered and Danny had a shirt on the trio went down stairs. When Danny didn't see his parents on the base floor, the teens went down another flight to the lab.

The sight before them was chaos. His parents were running around gathering data and chattering. Maddie was at the monitor when she caught her son her periphery. She turned to Danny with a huge smile.

"Danny! Guess What!" Danny didn't get any time to guess before Jack came barreling at the trio.

"The portal works!" He picked Maddie up and spun her around before setting her down and trying to do the same with Danny, who backed up out of his father reach. The teens looked at each other before plastering on smile.

The school year was about to start and the trio had a feeling It would be a year like no other.


	2. Chapter 2

hey y'all thanks for reading the second chapter of this amazingly long titled book. This chapter would've been out sooner but I had to restart it to get what I wanted.

By time Danny's alarm went off at six in the morning he had already been awake for hours. He had been tired all weekend after the incident down in the lab. Sam and Tucker had come over a few times but he fell asleep on them every time. Danny wasn't sick and the only proof he had from the weird occurrences on Friday were the three long scars that covered his back. During the times he wasn't sleeping, he was standing in front of the mirror replaying the odd memories. Danny felt an odd energy coursing through his veins, one that hadn't been there all weekend. He had been strangely tired and the only people that noticed were Sam and Tucker. His parents were basking in the glory of the newly functioning Fenton Portal and Jazz was at the library all weekend. The only time she had walked in on him doing anything out of the ordinary was during one of Danny's "viewings" and even then Danny was positive she hadn't seen his back. After that she had checked on him twice, even taking his temperature which was much higher than normal. He started locking his door after that. He had been a bit cranky, which hadn't changed much. Danny was in a crabby mood, for no real reason. Danny just hoped that whatever was going on was finally over with. This was the beginning of a new year and he wanted everything to go smoothly.

Danny was showered, dressed and ready for school in thirty minutes. He felt like he could run a marathon but he just assumed that is was all the sleeping he had done in the last forty-eight hours. After checking his appearance and outfit one last time he made his way down stairs.

His whole family was already seated at the table. Maddie and Jack were tweaking a new invention and Jazz was reading a book. Maddie smiled up at Danny as he entered the kitchen.

"There you are! Are you ready for school? Sam and Tucker should be here in a bit." Maddie said, looking at her son through her red tinted goggles. As she pulled up her goggles she noticed the frown on Danny's face. "Are you alright, Danny? Jazz mentioned that you were doing a lot of sleeping this weekend. As she got up to round the table to touch Danny's forehead he quickly passed her to look through the cupboards.

"I'm fine mom," Danny started, he couldn't help as annoyance welled up in his chest for no reason. His mom was just trying to be nice but he just wanted to be alone. He needed to do something but he couldn't quite figure it out. It irked him beyond belief. Danny glanced at his mothers confused face, feeling a pang of guilt as her fell but he only turned his attention to finding breakfast. He was really hungry, something he hadn't noticed until now.

At last Danny found a box of Pop-Tarts and he sat down across from his family and began chowing down.

"You sure are hungry this morning." Jazz noted after Danny had opened his third wrapper.

"And you're sure nosy." He mumbled through his chewing.

"Danny." Maddie warned, glancing up at her son with a worried expression.

"What? Jazz is always in other peoples business, especially mine."

"Come on Danny, I'm just worried about you. You seem a little aggressive. Are you sure you're feeling alright? Your temperature was off the charts this weekend." Maddie looked from her daughter to her son, who was obviously not appreciative of his sisters concerns.

"For the last time Jazz, I'm fine. I've got to go meet Sam and Tucker before we're late for school." Danny said, standing up abruptly and swiping his backpack on his way out the door.

The remaining Fenton's stared after Danny for a moment for Jack interrupted the silence.

"That's my boy." He said with pride. Jazz and Maddie looked at him in confusion. "What? Look at all those Pop-Tarts that he ate!" Jack said excitedly pointing at Danny's breakfast.

Sam and Tucker were about to knock on the Fenton's door when it swung open to reveal a sour faced Danny, who quickly shut the door and whisked past them to the sidewalk. The two friends exchanged a glance, obviously sensing the annoyance behind Danny's actions. Danny was typically the calm one out of the bunch, but today he had storm clouds looming over his head.

The trio walked in silence for a few minutes, Sam and Tucker exchanging glances every few seconds. Danny wasn't grumpy often, but when he was he was it was hard to reason with him. The only person more stubborn than Danny was Sam, which Tucker would use to his advantage.

"So, Danny, you are real peachy this morning." Tucker started, noticing a confused set of amethyst eyes on him. "Sam, I know you're not a morning person, but we've never discussed why this is. Maybe you two can talk about why you're so grumpy this morning, Danny you should go first." Tucker was beaming at his genius plan, Sam on the other hand was rolling her eyes. Leave it up to Tucker to come up with an awful plan. Danny just sighed.

"I dunno. It's like..." Danny drifted off, thinking what exactly to say. How could he possibly explain what he was feeling right now? He felt tired and energetic at the same time. He had no reason to be grumpy, but he felt as if there was apart of him was scratching to escape, and it was frustrating and almost suffocating. How could he explain that he felt almost sick to his stomach while also feeling the best he's ever felt? The hard truth was that he couldn't. He couldn't even understand what was happening to him, there was no way that he'd be able to explain it to others. Danny just tried not to think about it, and he tried not to think about the possible connection to his newfound feelings and what happened on Friday. He remembered the promise he made in the portal, that if he made it out alive he'd never make fun of his parent's work again. Yet he'd done that with Tucker after he'd miraculously healed from a fatal wound. He refused to listen to Sam's theory though, he would do his best not to question his parents work but that didn't mean he had to believe it. He couldn't deny the need to tell his friends what was going on with him either. They had always been there for him and they deserved to know what was going on, especially after what happened only a few days prior. Finally, with a sigh he began.

"I don't know how to explain it." He started, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I feel so frustrated but I can't explain why. I slept a lot this weekend, like a lot. Yet I'm still tired but I also have more energy than I've ever had my entire life and I just can't figure out what's going on." Danny rambled until he had nothing else to say. He watched as Sam and Tucker exchanged another glance, and he felt a twinge of annoyance. He didn't like being left out of their secret conversation.

"How does your back feel?" Sam asked, drawing the conversation away from the current subject.

"Fine. It looks and feels like it's been healed for months."

"Don't you think that what happened in the portal has to do with what you're feeling now?" Sam asked. In her head it was very simple. She had read enough lore and books on the supernatural to understand what was happening. She was just afraid Danny wouldn't realize it until it was too late.

Danny and Tucker rolled their eyes.

"Come on Sam not this again, I bet Danny is just sick or something." Tucker said, patting Danny on the shoulder before quickly wiping his hand on his pant leg like that would prevent contamination. Danny nervously chuckled.

"Yeah Sam, I bet I'll be fine in a couple of days." Sam could easily see the lie behind Danny's blue eyes. He was already an awful liar, but Sam could read Danny better than anyone else. She could tell that he even knew something odd was happening inside of him, something that he was having trouble explaining with logic and reason.

Before Sam could delve more into Danny's feelings the trio had reached school grounds. Casper High was already bustling with life, and students were mingling around. Danny, Sam and Tucker decided to head inside and put their things away in their lockers before class. The trio hadn't shown up extremely early for their first day and they only had ten minutes before first bell.

Tucker and Danny had always had lockers right next to each other being Fenton and Foley. However, during their freshman year Keegan Fallon had agreed to switch lockers with Sam which put her right next to Danny. So after backpacks and books were put away the three were able to stand together and chat about nothing in particular. They only had a few moments before the bell rang and they had to head off to their shared english class.

Danny was still moody by time lunch rolled around. He was the first one outside at the picnic table the friends had been using since freshman year. Sam and Tucker arrived a few minutes later, Sam sliding in next to Danny and Tucker sitting opposite of them.

The day had actually gone by smoothly so far. The trio had managed to stay out of trouble until lunch time. They were talking amongst themselves when Dash came barreling outside.

"Yo, Fenton! Guess who failed a pop quiz on the first day of class." Dash approached the table quickly, his face red and fists clenched.

Danny only sighed.

"Now is not a good time, Dash." Danny said not even looking up. Tucker shot Danny a confused look, the Danny he knew would already be running away in fear. Danny has hardly moved an inch and Dash was in his face. He didn't even show any emotion until Dash swung.

Sam, who was right next to Danny was the only one to see the color of the boys eyes change. His light blue orbs transformed to a vibrant green. Sam knew whatever happened in the portal changed Danny, but something inside of her hoped her theory was wrong. Yet, as Dash's hand grew closer to Danny's face she knew that her theory was correct.

Dash's hand never made contact with Danny's face. His fist was intercepted by Danny's hand, lightening fast and dangerous. Anyone could see the newfound anger blossoming behind Danny's eyes. Dash looked confused but before he could retaliate a shrill siren erupted from the school. The fire alarm was triggered. Tucker knew what was about to happen. He quickly hacked into the schools sound system through their amazingly insecure wifi network and triggered the fire alarm. After a moment Dash ripped his hand from Danny.

"This isn't over Fenton!" He said before rounding the building to his friends wait outside.

Danny hadn't moved. His eyes were blazing and he was breathing heavily.

"Tucker was that you?" Sam asked as she knelt down in front of Danny. Tucker only nodded, wide-eyed.

Suddenly, Danny stood up.

"Where are you going?" Tucker and Sam shouted at the same time.

"He can't try to fight me like that and not finish things." Danny growled. His vision was fuzzy and his mind was only telling him one thing, go after his prey.

"Danny, you're not being yourself. You need to calm down." Sam said, resting her palms against Danny's chest.

"He needs to learn not to mess with me, Sam." Danny snarled, taking a step forward. His eyes were blazing that toxic green color, and his whole body was rigid. Yet, neither Sam or Tucker were scared. Nervous, sure, but not scared.

"Dude, you never want to fight, you should really just focus on calming down." Tucker said, taking a hesitant step forward.

Danny was seeing red. Any sort of reasoning was shoved to back of his brain and replaced with pure anger. That same energy he had felt pulsing through him today was now running through every vein in his body. He felt a change coming, and now it was time.

—

Annnnd this chapter is done! Sorry that it's so short. I have two finals on Monday and then I'm done for the semester! So expect a new chapter some time next week. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! The semester is over and I am finally rested and ready to get back to writing! I wrote some of this in between studying for finals and it was pretty ~therapeutic~ for me! Sorry for the long wait!

Danny's heartbeat was going crazy. He could feel a stirring inside his chest. Whatever he was feeling all day was ready to burst out. He had to get away from the public. Now.

A growl ripped from his chest as a he ran to edge of the woods behind the school. Well, the woods were more like a patch of trees, but it was dark and it would be good enough to, well, Danny didn't know what it was good enough for yet. He didn't even notice as Sam and Tucker followed closely behind him until he'd reached a clearing. Something told him that it was okay for them and only them to see what was about to happen. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. Something inside wanted out and he had no other option but to let it take control. As he began to give in a sharp pain began to emit from the center of his chest moving outwards to consume his whole body.

"What is going on?" Tucker whispered once they had reached a small clearing.

"Tucker, I think I was right." Sam said breathlessly, not taking her eyes off Danny. He looked like he was in pain, he was hunched over, making growling noises every few seconds. The image of Danny as he came out of the portal flashed before her eyes. Danny was now heaving with his hands on knees. "He's turning." Sam whispered as she took a step forward. The closer she got the more she noticed a rippling underneath the thin fabric of Danny's tee shirt.

"Danny?" Sam asked gently approaching cautiously. She wasn't scared that Danny was going to hurt her but she didn't want to invade the space he clearly needed at the moment.

Danny turned slightly to face his friends. Sam and Tucker gasped as Danny turned to fully face them. His eyes were bright neon green.

"Guys.. back... up." Danny heaved out. Those were the last words he got out before a sharp pain greater than any other rippled throughout his body.

Sam and Tucker watched as Danny collapsed with a scream. They watched as his his crumpled form began to spasm and twitch, his bones making a wet popping sound as they began to rearrange. Muscles grew and stretched over shifting ligaments and joints.

Tucker began to gag as Danny continued to shift. Sam stood there in silent horror as midnight black and white fur began to sprout from Danny's pale skin. Sam liked being right but at this moment she wished she hadn't been. Danny was writhing in agony as body finished his transformation. Bones finished popping into place and the thick coat of hair settled against newly formed skin.

Finally, after a few more moments, Danny stilled. He was a wolf, bigger than any wolf Sam had ever seen. She was right. Danny was a werewolf.

Tucker straightened up, wiping his mouth and pushing his glasses up his nose. They looked at each other for a moment, the same thought going through their heads. This was their friend, giant wolf or not and they trusted him. They needed to make sure that he was okay, and alive. Danny still hadn't moved but the pair could see the rise and fall of his chest indicating that he was at least breathing.

Dropping to their knees next to their wolfy best friend they felt oddly at ease. Sure, their best friend just turned into a huge wolf but they would process what to do next and move on together. They didn't have to talk about it to understand this. However, there were certain things that still had to be addressed.

"I'm sorry, Sam. After everything we saw that day I should have believed you." Tucker whispered with a shaky voice. He saw Danny go from the edge of death to fine in less than an hour and he still believed that everything was normal. He had a feeling that their lives would be anything but for a while.

"I didn't want to believe it either, not really." Sam said, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. Deep down she wanted to believe that she was just being paranormal freak, knowledgeable about supernatural creatures that didn't really exist. Then it hit her, if Danny could turn into a werewolf, what other creatures were behind the portal doors?

Before Sam could think further Danny's body shifted slightly.

"Danny?" Sam whispered, dipping down to get a closer look at his face. She gently lowered her hand to rest against his side. His muscles flexed involuntarily as she ran her fingers through the thick fur there.

Danny groaned as he became conscious. He felt like his body was on fire and every muscle was flexing and releasing painfully. He shifted, trying to regain feeling in his body. His head was foggy and as he opened his eyes he was bombarded with light. Everything was bright and colorful in a way he had never seen it before. The light was almost blinding at first and he had to squint in order for his eyes to focus. As he looked at his surroundings he noticed the vibrancy of the colors around him. The trees were a lush green and he could see the minute details of every leaf. Looking around he noticed how clear everything was. He could see every blade of grass stretched out before his eyes throughout the whole clearing.

He adjusted his body slightly. Danny's body was extremely sore. It felt like every bone in his body was ignited as he tried to stand.

"Danny, I don't think you should be moving right now, not with your um... condition." Sam said crouching down in front of Danny's hulking wolf form.

Danny looked at her for what felt like minutes. He could see every detail of her face. The way her eyebrows creased with worry and her eyes held a certain fear he'd never seen before. Sam never showed her emotions and for any one besides Tucker and Danny she was a closed book. Danny could see that whatever was going on with him at the moment was taking a toll on her and he didn't like it.

Not only this, he also hadn't noticed until now just how beautiful she was. He felt absolutely insane, this shouldn't be what he was focusing on at the moment. Yet, as he looked at her he couldn't help but get sucked into her beauty.

"Danny?" Sam asked again, noticing the far off look in the wolf's eyes. He was staring right at her but Sam couldn't tell what emotions were flashing behind his green depts. His eyes met hers for a second and Sam jolted as electricity raced down her spine. She stood and took a step backwards, still feeling the tingling feeling coursing through her. It didn't hurt, or even feel weird. It felt oddly _familiar_, like she'd been waiting for that spark her entire life. Sam tried to ignore the whimper that came from Danny as she turned around to catch her bearings.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Asked Tucker. He had been examining his friends for any injuries that may have occurred during the transformation. He'd assumed Sam would be the last person to be weird about the situation but something was obviously bothering her.

Tucker made eye contact with Danny, giving him a shrug.

"Sorry dude, girls are confusing." Tucker said rubbing one of Danny's snow white ears. Danny playfully growled at him before stiffening. He looked down at one of his paws, and his eyes widened. Tucker assumed that Danny knew as soon he transformed what he was. Yet judging by the panicked yelp that left Danny's body he was wrong.

Sam turned as Danny sat on his hind legs. He lifted a paw to face, dropping his jaw to reveal sharp rows of teeth.

If Danny could scream, he would. I knew something was up and he'd lost a chunk of time to the absolute torture that consumed him a few moments prior but to be a _wolf_. He was beyond freaked out. He'd been scratched and turned into a freaking dog. He was hoping to finish up and high school and make it out without too many many bruises from Dash. Of course Danny couldn't have it easy. Of course one of his parents inventions had to ruin him life potentially forever. What if he couldn't change back? What could he do other than run for the woods and hope he didn't get hunted for his fur, which he didn't even know the color of.

Danny stood on all four legs before slowly walking in a tight circle. From what he could see his torso was a solid, dark black while his legs and tail where a pure white.

"What the hell is he doing?" Danny heard Tucker whisper to Sam, who had slowly walked back to the pair. Danny whipped around and squinted his eyes towards his friend. His chest rumbled as Tucker broke out into laughter. "You look so cute when you're mad, dude!" He said, practically doubled over. Sam quickly elbowed him.

"Do you think you can change back, Danny?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

_I hope so. _Danny thought, praying that he wouldn't be stuck an oversized dog forever.

Both Sam and Tucker froze, staring at their best friend in pure shock.

"Did you just talk?" They said in unison. They heard Danny's voice clearly as though he'd spoken, but his lips didn't move.

Danny thought for a moment. He'd emphasized that thought so maybe that's why his friends heard it?

_Oh God, I'm a dog and I'm telepathic._ He thought again, using the same emphasis on his thoughts. Sam laughed.

"You're not a dog, Danny, you're a wolf."

_Same difference. _Danny scoffed in his head. At least he communicate like this.

Before the conversation could go any further Danny felt that same feeling in his chest from before. This time it was much more dull and he knew it meant something different. He was going to change back. All he had to do was give in and let the strange feeling consume him.

_Tucker I have extra clothes in my gym locker, can you go grab them? _Danny thought it would be a good idea to leave an extra pair of jeans and a tee shirt in his locker for the school year and that obviously turned out to be a good idea.

Tucker nodded and walked back towards the building.

_I'm about to change back I think... so um you might want to, um, like turn around now?_ Danny stumbled over his words as he spoke to Sam, suddenly feeling awkward in a way he never had before. The thought of her seeing certain parts of him made his skin suddenly feel very hot underneath his fur.

Sam nodded and quickly turned, not liking the idea of not being there for him but completely understanding why he didn't want her to watch.

When Sam was completely turned Danny finally gave into the feeling in his core.

This time didn't hurt nearly as bad. As bones popped back into place and fur disappeared behind tan skin it felt almost numb. Danny was glad, he couldn't even imagine having to go through that pain from before again.

Just as Danny became aware of his surroundings again Tucker appeared in the clearing holding Danny's clothes. He tossed them at Danny before turning around next to Sam.

Danny quickly dressed, looking for any signs that his body was any different than before. It wasn't and for the most part the feeling in his chest was almost gone, it was shoved away in the back of his mind, just out of reach.

When Danny cleared his throat both Sam and Tucker whipped around to face him. There he was, the Danny that they knew. Human.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked, nervously twiddling her thumbs.

"Good, actually... everything that was happening, the anger and the weird feeling... it's gone."

"Completely?" Tucker asked.

"No... I can still feel something that wasn't there before. This time it's farther back like I can maybe actually control it now."

"That makes sense right? You couldn't control the change the first time. Maybe your anger towards Dash is what triggered it." Sam speculated, having read up on werewolf lore during the weekend. She wanted to be prepared and obviously that came in handy.

"Great, looks like a can't have any mood changes in less I want to change into a telepathic dog."

"Come on dude! Think about how cool this could be. You're a freaking werewolf!" Tucker has finally had time to process what had happened to his friend. Now he couldn't help but admire how cool it must be to transform into a wolf at will.

"It's not cool, Tuck. I'd be perfectly okay with being human." Danny shivered remember the feeling of his body morphing into that of a wolfs.

"Look guys, this a great conversation and all but lunch is almost over. Danny are you up to going to class?" Sam said, looking at her watch. If she was being completely honest with herself she wanted to ignore this conversation topic until she'd had time to think about it.

"Yeah! I feel... kinda great." Danny looked over his body. He hated the way he felt on top of the world but maybe he just needed more time to absorb his new self. Maybe Tucker was somehow right, maybe this was kind of a cool change for him. If anything maybe he'd more buff which would in turn attract girls.

Before the conversation could continue the bell rang for class. All three of them knew that they wouldn't be paying much attention in class for the rest of the day.

"We'll meet here after school today? I guess we have a lot to figure out." Danny rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit he'd always had. Tucker and Sam nodded, just about brain dead after the events in the last hour. They would spend the next hour processing and then regroup and figure out what to do next. "and um... well, look I get if you guys want to step away. I know that this is really overwhelming and you can walk away at anytime."

Tucker and Sam exchanged a look for a moment before Tucker spoke.

"Dude, we're here for you. Technically this is all Sam's fault." Tucker said, stepping to the side, missing Sam's elbow by less than an inch.

"I think what Tuck was trying to say is that we're not leaving because we're a team and we'll figure this out together. You're not alone."

Danny didn't realize how tense he was until he felt his shoulders slacken with relief. At least he wouldn't have to go through this new and very scary journey alone. He had his best friends by his side.

"Thanks guys," The warning bell rang behind him, "we can talk more later, but for now we've gotta get inside."

With that the trio silently grabbed their things and walked back towards Casper. Everything was about to change and they could only hope it was for the better.

Sorry for the super long wait! This isn't edited like at all but I really wanted to upload bc it had been far too long! Hope y'all enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

It was later that day in the safety of Sam's bedroom that the trio was finally able to open their minds to what happened. Tucker was sprawled out face down on Sam's bed while Danny and Sam were seated on the floor surrounded by a library of lore.

"What are we going to figure out from this? I turned into a freaking wolf today, how much truth do you think we'll find in these things." Danny said, absent mi flipping through the pages of a heavy book.

"Dude, you should be careful, the more frustrated you get, the more likely you are to, well, you know, wolf out." Tucker said, not looking up from his PDA where he was doing online research. "Or at least that's my theory."

"Wait, that actually makes sense. I mean when you think about it you all weird and frustrated all day, all weekend. You didn't turn until after Dash picked a fight."

"You guys cannot be serious. Dash is the reason I turned. You've got to fucking kidding me." Danny said, slamming his book shut and laying back on Sam's plush carpet. "So, basically, if I get mad, I turn into a giant wolf. Well, school's gonna be tricky." Danny mumbled.

Danny turned his head to find a shredded, water stained book in front of him. He sat up and gently fingered the cover, scared that the old cardboard would crumble and disintegrate underneath his fingertips. Danny had to squint in order to see the fading title engraved into the cover. "The World Beyond the Veil: A Look into the Supernatural Realm." The title was accompanied by illustrations of various supernatural creatures, vampires, witches and werewolves. They were all sketched out to be horrific and menacing. The vampires had their canines extended, blood pouring from the exposed flesh of their dead victims. The witches had bright, pupilless eyes, casting spells on helpless beings, causing mass destruction and murder. Lastly, the depictions of werewolves were the worst and most terrifying. Danny tried not to think about his own wolf form as he looked at the sharp fangs and hulking body of the black wolf illustrated on the cover. This was a book of monsters, monsters that actually existed and he was one of them.

"The only way I'm going to find out anything about myself is if I actually go into the Realm." Danny was talking more to himself but he could see his friends stiffen.

"Dude, are you crazy? The last time you were there didn't go so hot. You're lucky you even survived." The images of Danny's blood soaked body appeared in Tucker's mind.

"There's no other way. I know nothing about what's happening to me and looking through a bunch of old books isn't going to give me solid information. This is something I have to do." Danny said, giving his friends his best pleading eyes.

"You can't do this alone. We're going with you." Sam finally spoke up. Of course she didn't like Danny putting himself in danger, but if he was he had to at least have a back up.

"No. No way. This is my problem, not yours." Danny felt panic bubble up in his chest at the mere thought of taking his friends into the unexplored world behind the portal. "I was in there for five seconds and I was turned into a werewolf. I'm not taking the chance of you guys getting hurt." The last thing he wanted was for his friends to follow him into the unknown, a very dangerous unknown might he add.

"Sam's right. If you're going, we're going. You've only transformed once and it was an accident, you're just as vulnerable as us." Tucker said, scooting closer to his friends. Tucker was terrified of what could be behind the armored doors to the Realm.

Danny sighed, not liking what he was about to say.

"Fine. We can all go."

"Well, you know what that means, time to absorb every painful amount of knowledge the Fentons have to offer." Sam did like Danny's parents, but one time she showed interest in witchcraft and they forced her to sit down and take notes while they taught on a blackboard.

"Do we really need to drag my parents in to this?" Danny cringed, thinking about how excited they would be if he took an interest in their work.

"It's our best option. You're right, looking in books won't help but at least we know what your parents tell us is semi-true." Tucker said, still not taking his eyes away from his PDA. He was trying to imagine all the ways to go bad, or all the ways it already had.

"You I'm just now realizing the irony of this situation. Of course I have to be the one thing my parents hate. A monster." Danny growler, sounding more bitter than he'd meant to.

Then he felt a feeling he hadn't before. Sam was touching his shoulder, in a nice comforting way she doesn't express often. That wasn't what surprised him though, it was the delightful tingling sensation that crawled up and down his spine. Every muscle felt at ease and his heart pounded in his chest. This feeling was like nothing he'd ever felt is was calming and exhilarating all at the same time. He felt like he could rule the world, just by the feeling her touch on his skin.

He looked up to see Sam's amethyst eyes widen as her hand pulled away from Danny's shoulder like it was fire. He wasn't crazy, she could feel it too. He even watched as she looked down, trying to hide her reddening cheeks from him, shielding her face with her dark hair.

Tucker straightened up on the bed, noticing the tense silence in the room. He looked towards his feet at the base of the bed to find an uncharacteristically shy Sam and a confused Danny. She was looking anywhere but him while he looked straight at her, an almost puppy dog pout gracing his lips. Tucker wasn't blind, he knew the connection that Sam and Danny shared. Sam had admitted her feelings for him freshman year, after much prodding on Tucker's side. Danny got over his Paulina faze not much later and told Tucker about his quickly developing crush for Sam the summer before their Sophomore year. He had always hoped that they would admit their feelings for each other and finally be a couple but this situation had the ability to complicate things. A lot.

That got Tucker thinking more about how the werewolf gene worked and how it was transmitted. What if they did get together, was Sam in danger of turning into a werewolf as well? If so, what would it take, a kiss, sex, or would only bitting and scratching turn her? He just hoped Danny wouldn't shy away from romantic relationships because of what he was becoming. Yet, as he watched Danny's eyes roam Sam's partially covered face he knew that something was quickly changing between the two. Danny was usually pretty subtle about his crush on Sam. Well at least subtle enough for Sam to never notice the lingering glances and the way that he laughed at all of her jokes. As much as Sam and Tucker called Danny clueless, she was just as bad at picking up on Danny's crush for her. Yet anyone should be able to see what was going through Danny's head at this moment. Tucker had never seen Danny look at anyone the way he looked at Sam in this moment. He looked at her with deep adoration, and not the platonic kind. Tucker couldn't help but wonder what both parties were feeling. He laid back down, feeling as if he was intruding on something between the two. For now he would do what he could so that the trio was prepared for when they finally entered the Supernatural Realm.

Sam didn't even notice Tucker. The only thing she could think about was the pair of blue eyes working across her face. She didn't know why she was so apprehensive about the stupid feeling that Danny's touce caused. It wasn't even a big deal, just a couple of sparks and stomach flips. She was never the type to shy away from any contact yet, she still couldn't bring herself to look at Danny. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that the touch of Danny's warm fingers on her hand startled her. Her eyes shot up to meet his curious ones.

"What is this?" Danny wondered out loud. "You can feel it too, right?" He asked, Sam noted the pleading tone behind his voice.

"Yeah, I can feel it too." Sam left it at that, not knowing how much Danny felt. She didn't want to reveal the way his touch made her feel, the way the tingling sensation spread throughout her whole body like nothing else she had ever felt. She felt so _girly_, she couldn't even make freaking eye contact with her best friend without blushing. Sure, she's had a crush on Danny since forever but it's never been this hard to hide.

"We should probably get going, you're parents can talk forever and it's already Five." Sam wanted to get out of this impossibly uncomfortable situation. Tucker's head popped out from atop her bed.

"Hey can we dinner here first? I really don't feel like getting eaten by something at the Fentons."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea, I think my parents said we were having hot dogs tonight and they usually turn into little vampires." Danny said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I think my parents are on a business trip so we can order pizza or something." Sam was already pulling out her phone to order one meat supreme and a vegetarian.

"Oh, can you get some cheesy bread? I missed my 3 p.m. snack with the whole wolf thing and all." Tucker asked. Sam rolled her eyes but nodded anyways.

"So what's the plan?" The trio had eaten dinner and walked to the Fenton's in almost complete silence. Maddie and Jack weren't scary by any means, but when they sure could bore a person to death.

"We go in pretend like we're interested and learn as much as we can about what I am. Then we go into the realm, and find the wolf who turned me."

"What? You never said anything about finding the feral wolf that scratched the hell out of you and almost, I dunno, made you bleed to death!" Sam exclaimed. Danny was already on his to open the door to Fenton Works and Sam was forced to leave the argument there.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you?" Danny asked as stepping into the house.

"Down here, Sweetie!" Maddid's muffled voice carried from the basement. Danny looked back at his friends with a nervous, lopsided smile. Sam and Tucker glared back at him but followed him through the house anyways. They would always be there through Danny's stupid decisions, even if they weren't the most well thought out.

As the trio made their way downstairs they were bombarded with light and smoke. The Fenton's were obviously working on something big, and it probably was not going the way they hoped. They squinted through the smoke trying to figure out where its source was only to find a discombobulated Jack and Maddie.

Danny worked his way through the smoke to find his parents standing in front of a charred machine. Danny's dad had a large smile plastered to his face while his mom was frustratedly wiping her hands on her suit.

"Hey Danny boy! What are you doing down here?" Jack asked, pulling his son in for a bone shattering hug. Danny cringed, but noted that his fathers hugs weren't as painful as they used to be.

"Well actually, we kind of have a few questions to ask." Danny whispered, still hoping that he could get out of talking to his parents and go straight into the realm.

Sam and Tucker came through the clearning fog behind Danny.

"We want to know about Werewolves." Sam blurted out, letting a reluctant Tucker go where she was holding him at the elbow.

"You do?" Maddie tore off her mask to reveal soft purple eyes and diselvled red hair. "Why would you want to know about those?"

"Oh, Maddie does it matter why they want to know? Our boy is curious about monsters!" Jack then brought in everyone, including Sam and Tucker into a hug, ignoring the groans of discomfort. "Come on, let's go somewhere a litte less… cloudy." Jack said, before bolting up the stairs. The trio looked at each other nervously through the smoke before following the hulking man upstairs into the kitchen.

Once the group was all seated and Jack had gotten his elated giggling out of the way, the teens finally began the painful process of asking the almighty monster hunters questions.

"So can you tell us everything you know about Werewolves." Danny asked sheepishly. He wished he could avoid this whole situation and just venture off into the unknown Realm. Once his parents knew he had an interest in the supernatural they would never leave him alone. They might even find out what he was now.

"Well, honey there's a lot to know about Werewolves, do you want to know about anatomy, mating, packs…" Maddie trailed off, waiting for her son to reply.

"Um.. maybe start with the basics?" Danny said, scratched his head. He didn't realize there were so many different components to the thing he had turned into.

Maddie sighed, deciding to just start from the beginning.

"Well, there are a few basic things that you should know about the dangerous monsters we call Werewolves."

Well, um… hey. Sorry for the super super late posting. I've been sitting on this chapter for a hot minute and I'm just now getting around to posting it. I'm getting back into the groove of the new semester, and writing. I can't wait to continue with this story! Please leave a follow or a review, when I see them I get more motivation to write!

Thanks! See y'all again very, very soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey y'all! Remember when I said I'd start updating regularly again and then I disappeared for months? Yeah, sorry, whoops. This semester has been kicking my ass but I'm going to use my first free week back to catch up on this fic so yay! (Future Author's Note: She said and then took many more weeks to finish writing) Enjoy my friends, all the love.

* * *

The trio sat in Danny's room that night in silence. For once, Tucker wasn't scrolling through his PDA, Danny wasn't talking and Sam wasn't thinking. They laid on the floor, staring at the ceiling while their brains continued to fry. They hadn't spoken in what felt like hours but was really only twenty minutes.

"What if it's not all true?" Tucker whispered to the ceiling. Danny and Sam tilted their heads towards the friend, curious to what the techno geek had to say. "I mean you guys have heard some of the crazy shit Danny's parents have said. There isn't any evidence that what they were saying down there is true." Tucker sat up. Sam was looking thoughtfully at the ceiling with a look he couldn't decipher and Danny glanced towards him with the droopy sad face Tucker knew well.

"I say we go. Into the realm. Danny was right from the start, we'll never know for sure until we get first hand information." Tucker said that seemed to throw Sam out of whatever thoughts she was processing but before she could say anything Danny shot up.

"No. If you think after the crap my parents said that I will either of even close to that portal-"

"It isn't your decision to make, Danny. We're going." Sam was on edge. She couldn't deny the fear that had worked its way into the pit of her stomach but that didn't mean that she wasn't willing to risk everything to find information for Danny. She tried not to think back to the conversation down in the kitchen but she couldn't help as her mind drifted back.

"It's important to note that even though werewolves _look _human when they are not in their wolf forms that does not mean that they are. Were's are complicated because if they enter our realm there are only certain signs that indicate their supernaturalness." The trio was seated across the kitchen table from Maddie and Jack who looked somber as they began to present their research on werewolves. Sam was seated in the middle with the boys next to her. The kitchen table was littered with paper and pens and the occasional metal part presumably for future inventions. The trio was facing towards the lab door, which was currently wide open. They were also facing a big hunk of metal that had to be some sort of new invention. It looked almost like an office printer, with a large touch screen on one side that had various options and modes. There were also slots for paper to come out of and every once in a while the machine would hum quietly. The teens had never seen the invention before but they also weren't going to go down the black hole of asking what it was. That wasn't what they were there for- they wanted to get any information the elder Fentons had on werewolves and Danny's parents' eyes were practically glazed over, content in presenting their seemingly extensive knowledge.

"Werewolves are much more… bulky than we are, and muscular." Sam and Tucker had to squeeze each other's arms under the table to contain their laughter. Danny just squinted at them while crossing his arms over his scrawny frame. Maddie didn't notice and continued on.

"They have eyes that change colors when they feel strong emotions, so the best way to tell if you are dealing with a were is to rile them up. Not you kids of course, if you even think that you are dealing with any supernatural being you should most definitely run."

"Yeah, leave the hunting to the experts!" Jack said proudly as he wrapped a beefy arm around Maddie's small frame. "We can deal with the monsters and keep the city safe!" Maddie smiled fondly at her husband before continuing.

"From the research that we collected, we know that werewolves have increased strength and agility as well as a heightening of senses. It is also important to note that with this we believe that weres have a heightened aggression, which is why it is very important to stay away from any one you believe is a werewolf. It just takes on one scratch or bite for…" Maddie trailed off, even the thought of getting turned into such a monster appalled her.

The silence didn't last long before the large machine next to the lab started beeping erratically. Paper from the small slot on the side of the hunk of metal began to pile up on the tray. There were three in total and from the distance that the trio was sitting at they couldn't make out any words. One paper was what looked to be a map while the other two were printed in a tiny, official font.

"What is that?" Sam asked, unamused. She had a bad feeling about this, none of the Fenton inventions had proved to be very useful in the past. Jack and Maddie were both examining the still beeping monitor with wide eyes. The touch screen panel was flashing and from the looks of it, this was the first time.

"Maddie it's our first reading! You know this means." Jack's words were cryptic at best and didn't help the teens at all in understanding what was going on. Danny's eyes floated between his parents, Maddie's shoulders were tense with anticipation as she closely examined the results the machine had produced. Jack was beaming, clearly more excited that the machine worked in the first place, not caring about what it actually meant.

Maddie's eyes widened and she sat down with a thump in her chair, grabbing at a red pen resting in front of her on the kitchen table. She kept her amethyst eyes on the words in front of her as she reached for her husband. The other hand was furiously marking and making notes.

"Jack, look at these readings!" It seemed to the trio that the couple was having a private conversation as they deciphered the machine's output. The font was tiny and too small for Tucker and Sam to read from across the table. Danny realized he could read sentence fragments, a new ability given his wolfy status. He could read them but that didn't mean he could understand them. He skimmed over phrases like "_proceed with caution_", and "_supernatural presence in the dominant realm_." Obviously he could understand there must be some sort of something to be afraid but he had no idea what the dominant realm was.

Maddie was amazed that the machine had worked so quickly but it quickly sunk in how dangerous the results truly were. She glanced up at the kids, all staring back at her with curious eyes. There were parallels in the results and what the teens were interested in. She could play this cool, and she had to, to get to the bottom of this.

"So why did you three want to learn about Werewolves again?" She looked at Tucker's face first, he has always been the one to spit out secrets with zero pressure. The dark-skinned teen glanced nervously at Danny sitting on the other side of the table from him. Maddie looked at Danny who was simply looking anywhere but at her. Her eyes then moved to Sam who noticed the behavior of her friends and rolled her eyes.

"We were just curious that's all." Sam started, she had to carefully think of an excuse that would be easy for the boys, especially Tucker, to follow along with. "Danny found a book in my room," The old book Sam kept on her shelf that Danny had looked through, "and we just got to talking." Now Sam would need to play the ass kissing card in order to flatter the adults. "We decided to come to you guys because you're the most intelligent people we know, especially when it comes to the supernatural." Sam could feel herself practically batting her eyelashes. The suspicion eased off of Maddie's face at the flattery and Sam was disappointed that she couldn't completely distract the woman with her compliment. Jack on the other hand, was oblivious to the elephant in the room, always loved a good compliment.

"Well aren't you sweet, Sam! And very correct." Jack puffed his chest out with pride. Mrs. Fenton still wasn't completely convinced.

"It's just interesting considering the Fenton Supe Radar picked up its first readings today. Would like to guess what the FSR detected?"

"Hmm maybe a chicken noodle or I dare say a lobster bisque?" If there is anything Tucker is good at, it's deterring a conversation from the main topic. Maddie was practically fuming.

"Supe is short for supernatural, Tucker." She said, giving the boy a pointed look. "The machine examines the areas in and around Amity park for unusual, potentially supernatural activity. We picked up our first results, just now. I guess the machine doesn't work quite the way we would like it to, it's just now giving us information for a potential threat that appeared hours ago. There was a werewolf here in Amity Park right next to your school. You would tell us if you kids saw anything even mildly supernatural, right?" Maddie wasn't a believer in coincidences and it made her nervous to even think about her baby boy making contact with the supernatural world.

Danny immediately looked down at his hands to avoid his mother's gaze. He felt guilt pool in his chest. He hated having to keep this secret from the people that brought him into the world, but he had no choice. There is no way of telling what they would do to him or how they would react if they knew their son turned into a wolf at any heightened emotion. Danny tried not to imagine what his parents would do to him if they ever found out. How could he convince them that he was good? How could he convince _anyone_ that he was good.

He had to do something. He was terrified of the idea of changing into a big wolf but he couldn't deny the rush he felt, the adrenaline and the excitement of being in another form. It was contradictory, and it hardly made any sense to him. He thought of what the other citizens of Amity would think if they saw a large wolf roaming the streets. He thought back to the clearing with Sam and Tucker, Sam in her calm amazement and Tucker being queasy Tuck. They weren't scared of what he could turn into but he sure as hell knew other people would be. There had to be some way he could earn the trust of others without revealing who he was. He couldn't change in the shadows forever. He had to find some way to prove that he was good so when he - eventually, hopefully - revealed himself to his parents they would see that he had worth being their son.

"Don't worry Mrs. F, we would tell you if we saw anything fishy." Tucker was looking everywhere but the Fentons. Danny was deep inside of his head and Tucker wanted to redeem himself from his smart assery. He glanced at the machine and then at Sam, letting her know what their next plan of action was. Tucker, being the tech wiz that he is, wanted to examine the seemingly functional invention. Tucker figured the Fenton Supe Radar detected Danny when he changed and he wanted to know how. Danny must give off some kind of chemical or something when he wolfs out. He'd have to ask Danny or Sam, the more sciency minded people in the trio. Danny wouldn't look too suspicious asking his parents how the invention worked and they would probably like to drag Danny into their research.

"Good," Maddie's suspicions were slowly ebbing away but she still wanted the teens before her to grasp the situation. "There are a couple more things about Were's that we could tell you. Firstly, as we said before they are very sensitive to their emotions. According to our research they can be in their full form in under a minute and they also have what we call a half-form."

"What is a half-form?" The teens asked in sync.

"We believe that werewolves can transform into their full wolf form as well as a hybrid form- half way between wolf and human. In this form they retain their strength and speed while also becoming more agile and bipedal."

"Wait, so Werewolves can stand on two legs while in their half-form?" Sam's brain was swimming with questions. Maddie nodded. "Are they recognizable? Do they look like their human selves?" Sam hoped that her friends caught onto where she was going with the question.

"No, not exactly. As a form of camouflage they tend to actually look the opposite how they look as humans. From what we've seen anyways."

"From what you've seen? How do you know about any of this?"

"What do you mean by they look opposite?" Danny and Sam almost spoke over each other. Maddie looked between the two calmly. She was ecstatic to have young minds be so curious about her research, which clouded any suspicion she was still harboring.

"Well, your father and I," Maddie leaned over to stroke Jack's arm, who was analyzing the FSR's output. "We've seen a werewolf."

"We've slain a werewolf, honey! Don't forget about that, that's how we know so much about them Danny boy!" Jack was absolutely beaming. The thought of a werewolf being slaughtered made the teens blanch, which neither the hunter nor huntress noticed.

"Yes, darling. We saw a human woman shift into her half form. She had blond hair and blue eyes but when she shifted her hair turned black and her eyes turned yellow. This could be some sort of camouflage or just her particular half form. As much as we would love to know everything, much of our research is theory."

"I thought weres were in the supernatural realm? Where did you find the girl?"

"We found the monster in the woods. Our theory is that there are somehow Weres are both in the realm and in our world, maybe they escaped from a natural portal some time ago."

"A natural portal?" Danny felt going upstairs to take a long, well-deserved nap.

"Yes, this is a theory we have yet to explore much of but what if a portal can open without scientific prompting for maybe a few seconds or minutes at a time? This could be why we have sightings like BigFoot, the Loch Ness Monster, and even witches and vampires."

Sam wished she had a notepad to take notes of all of the things the Fentons were talking about. She thought of all of the people she'd seen in her life, any one of them could be something more than human.

"Anyways, we were following a lead when we saw the girl change. We never planned on hurting her but she spotted us and well, she had other ideas. The monster tried to kill us," Danny had to look away. He hated the sincerity behind his mother's amethyst eyes. "We had to slay her before she could hurt us. She wasn't human, we don't even know if she saw us as anything but prey in the first place." She really believed that what they did that day was right. If someone had heard the words coming out of Maddie's mouth at that moment they would have thought they were shooting a wild animal, not an innocent girl.

Danny just couldn't believe that the girl would have attacked his parents. Danny remembered a couple of hours before, the pain, the terror of the change. He could imagine what that poor girl would have been going through in a way that no one else could. That is not the way Danny wanted to go. He didn't want to be shot down by his parents in the woods in his vulnerable state of the change.

Danny felt Sam's hand slip into his underneath the table. The subtle sparks jolted him out of his reverie. He looked to his side to find her wide amethyst orbs staring at him with worry. He faked a smile and she frowned, seeing right through it.

Danny considered getting up and going upstairs to stare at the plastic glow-in-dark stars he glued to his ceiling when he was a kid. He was pushing his chair back wordlessly when his sister burst into the kitchen.

"Mom, what the heck is this doing in my room?" Danny looked back to see Jazz holding a pamphlet that read '_Ten Signs your Daughter is a Supernatural Being_'.

"Well, darling, we've noticed you've been acting a bit strange recently." Maddie began.

The trio took this as their time to exit the conversation and they quickly slipped out of the room and up the stairs.

Sam looked down at her hands, still trying to swallow all of the information the Fenton's had thrown at them downstairs.

"We go tomorrow. Obviously living here without knowing anything about what you are is dangerous. We're here for you, Danny. Don't forget that." Sam had to refrain herself from comforting her friend, and selfishly she wanted to know what was happening between her and Danny before things got too weird.

Tucker and Danny nodded, both agreeing that there was still much to learn about the supernatural. They both just hoped that they would come out unscathed, well, more unscathed than they already were from the last time someone stepped through a portal.

* * *

Well, what do you know I finally finished the chapter! It only took a couple of months and a ton of brainstorming but I did it! I have two jobs and school this summer so I can't guarantee updates every single week buuuuut hopefully I will be a lot more frequent. Thanks for reading and feel free to review and all that jazz :)


End file.
